inazuma_elevenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Tezcat
Shuu (シュウ) is de aanvoerder van Ancient Dark, en ook een aanvaller voor Team Zero, hij verscheen voor het eerst in de film: Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. Later, verscheen hij weer in Aflevering 008 van Chrono Stone. Uiterlijk Hij heeft donker, marineblauw-violet kleuring haar, en heeft twee groenblauwe klipjes aan de bovenkant. Hij heeft twee kleine plukjes haar, die aan de onderkant rood en wit gekleurd zijn, die vanaf de klipjes naar beneden vallen. Zijn ogen zijn dezelfde kleur als de overheersende kleur van zijn haar, hij heeft een gemiddelde lengte en een donker getinde huid. Karakter Hij is erg vriendelijk, kalm en ernstig aan het begin van de film en hij was erg geïnteresseerd in Arion Sherwind. Hij was ook erg behulpzaam, aangezien hij Raimon(GO) liet trainen in zijn bos. Hoe dan ook, toen hij zich bij Zero voegde, werd zijn persoonlijkheid koud en hard. Maar aan het einde van de film kwam zijn echte karakter weer terug, en Tenma vertelde hem dat ze snel weer samen moesten voetballen, waarop Tezcat met een grote glimlach 'ja' antwoordde. Plot (Chrono Stone) Hij verscheen in Aflevering 8. Hij gebruikte zijn avatar, Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus en stopte hiermee Einamu's Shoot Command 06. Daarna maakte hij een erg hard schot, die vergelijkbaar was met Axe of the Demon King, dit maakte aanzienlijk veel schade op het veld. Later helpte hij Raimon om Keshin Armed onder de knie te krijgen. Later, toen Raimon tegen A5 speelde, fuseerde hij zijn aura met die van Tenma, daarna kon Tenma Keshin Armed gebruiken en maakte hij het winnende doelpunt. Na de wedstrijd vroeg Tenma of Shuu bij Raimon wilde horen, waarop Shuu antwoordde dat dit niet kon, aangezien hij God Eden wilde bewaken, en hij zei vaarwel tegen Raimon. Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Shuu verscheen voor de eerste keer in de film bovenop een waterval, waar zijn Avatar langzaam uit hem aan het komen was in stukken, terwijl het langzaam de maan verborg. Hij zat op een boom de wedstrijd tussen Raimon en Unlimited Shine te kijken, en hij droeg hierbij een thumb|107px|Tezcat in het tenue van Zerothumb|164px|Tezcats zusvoetbaltenue. Later, ontmoetten hij en zijn team Raimon in het bos waar hij leefde en ze hadden een wedstrijd, Raimon verloor zeer. Na de wedstrijd hielp hij Tenma met zijn training zodat hij sterker kon worden. Daarna stapte Shuu naar voren als een aanvaller van Zero, het team dat een combinatie was tussen Unlimited Shine en Ancient Dark. Aan het begin van de wedstrijd, was hij gezien terwijl hij doorbrak met de rest van zijn team. Hij brak Shindou Takuto's God Baton, en passte de bal naar Bailong. Later gebruikte hij Black Ash en scoorde het derde doelpunt. Hij gebruikte ook zijn Avatar en zijn Avatar techniek. Axe of the Demon King scoorde het vierde doelpunt voor Zero. Aan het einde van de film gebruikten Shindou, Tenma en Tsurugi Kyousuke Evolution, en Zero's doelman kon deze niet stoppen, dus Hakuryuu en hij redden het doel. Na de wedstrijd is hij gezien samen met Tenma, liggend naast Tenma, hun hoofden naast elkaar. Tenma en Shuu beloofden om samen nogmaals voetbal te spelen, en Shuu gaf hem zijn armband. Aan het einde zei Shuu gedag naar de spelers van Raimon, en verdween niet lang hierna. Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *'SC Black Ash' *'SC Zero Magnum' *'DR Sprint Warp' *'VD Vanishing Cut' Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'SC Black Ash' *'SC Zero Magnum' *'DR Storm Zone' *'VD Vanishing Cut' Inazuma Eleven GO 3 Galaxy SC Black Ash Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'SC Black Ash' *'SC Zero Magnum' *'DR Britannia Cross' Avatar Inazuma Eleven GO *'AV Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'AV Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus Level 3' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'AV Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus' Avatar Fusie Inazuma Eleven GO *'AVF Sei Kishi Arthur' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'AVF Sei Kishi Arthur' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'AVF Sei Kishi Arthur' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Arion Sherwind' Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Arion Sherwind' **'VA Armed Saver' *'MIMAX Bailong' **'VA Shunpatsu Ryoku' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'MIMAX Arion Sherwind' Game exclusieve teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Zero Extreme' *'Zerogoku Senpai' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Last Rival' *'ExZero' Weetjes *Hij had een zus die was gebruikt voor een offer tijdens een ritueel op God Eden. *Tot nu toe is hij de enige personage uit de GO film die ook in de anime verschenen is. *Hij wist op de een of andere manier over Keshin Armed en de Mixi Max Gun. *Ook al ziet hij er duister uit is hij eigenlijk een blij en spontaan karakter. *Hij is erg gehecht aan zijn omgeving en geeft alles om die ook te beschermen. Categorie:GO Personage Categorie:Team Zero Categorie:Chrono Stone Personages Categorie:Man Categorie:Hout Personage Categorie:Personages Categorie:Keshin Gebruikers Categorie:Gemengde Avatar Gebruiker Categorie:Ancient Dark Categorie:Seed Categorie:Aanvallers Categorie:Aanvoerder Categorie:Mixi Max Fusie Categorie:Inazuma Eleven GO Film Categorie:Zero Extreme Categorie:Zerogoku Senpai Categorie:Last Rival Categorie:ExZero Categorie:Antagonist Categorie:Protagonist